


Pressure

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [56]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, but nothing too explicit, stick and anomaly cannot deal with this shit, vague descriptions of violence and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick and Anomaly overhear more than they can deal with, and decide to take action.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had to write after a conversation with [Jesse ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) I love our violent boys.  
> Anomaly belongs to Jesse.

Stick clenched his teeth as he and Anomaly sat at their table, dealing with the overt stares from the table across the bar. There was a group of six guys talking quietly, making homophobic remarks not  _ quite _ audible, but it was obvious what was being said. Stick was trying to stay calm, for Poke’s sake, even though he wasn’t there. But the comments were getting louder, and Anomaly’s hand was starting to twitch.

Then they heard “Filthy queers. Not raised right. Should’ve beat it out of ‘em when they were young, now it’s probably too late.” 

An image of Stick’s mom flashed before his eyes. Taking care of him, smiling and always so gentle, and he  _ felt _ his blood pressure rise. 

Then Killer came to mind, who had been verbally and mentally abused his entire childhood. Parents who cared more about an image than the health of their child. Parents who encouraged an eating disorder rather than a healthy appetite. Parents who so casually abused their child without a second thought. And Stick’s pressure kicked up another notch.

Then he thought of Loudmouth. They didn’t know much, he never liked talking about that aspect of his childhood, but they knew enough. They knew that Loudmouth’s father  _ actually _ attempted to beat it out of him. They all saw the scars left behind. It was impossible to mistake the look of cigarette burns, or the lines of a belt. 

Stick thought of those he cared about and felt his blood boil over. He looked at Anomaly who raised an eyebrow, whose train of thought was obviously on the same track as Stick’s. 

“ _ Fuck it. _ ”

Anomaly smiled sharply as he turned and sucker punched the guy who had made the last comment, knocking him out cold with his metal hand. Stick’s smile matched Anomaly’s own, five to two was much better odds than six. He thought he heard laughter as he joined the fight, unsure if it was Anomaly’s or his own. 

\-------

Stick had his arm wrapped around Anomaly’s waist, while he had his looped around Stick’s shoulders as they limped home. Stick had tissue stuck in his nose, dried blood dripping down his face, and it felt like half his face was bruised. His knuckles were cut up, and he was pretty sure he had at least a couple bruised ribs. Anomaly had a nasty cut on his cheek, split from a sharp ring, knuckles on his flesh hand were just as bad, and twisted his knee bad enough he was leaning a decent amount of weight onto Stick. 

But it was nothing compared to the other guys. 

Luckily they wouldn’t be pressing charges, the owner of the bar saw the whole thing, and had been serving Stick and Anomaly for  _ years _ . Not to mention queer and  _ more _ than happy to get rid of that homophobic scum. 

“Poke isn’t going to be very happy with us.” Anomaly said as they got close to home.

Stick thought for a moment, of all the times Poke had forgiven him for the violence he had done to protect or defend them, “Probably not, but he’ll also understand. He always has.” 


End file.
